Eavesdropping
by Jojo78
Summary: Eleanor comes back to help Mary open her eyes to the possibilities. Will she listen to words of wisdom? How much did Marshall hear? M&M (Disclaimer: I don't own In Plain Sight)


Marshall walked into the office, he shot a look at Mary's desk and found it empty. Movement in the balcony caught his eye and had to do a double take when he saw Eleanor. _What is Eleanor doing in town?_

He never thought he'd see her again, at least not in the office. He smiled and walked over to the half opened doors leading to the balcony, but stopped when the insult left Eleanor's mouth.

"... stupid! You're in love with him!" _Mary's in love? With Kenny?_

"Why don't you just mind your own damn business!" Mary spewed in a rather loud whisper.

Eleanor threw her hands up in the air in frustration, "Mary, you're allowed to be happy too. You really think he'll be happy married to _her_?" _Hold on, Kenny's getting married? But…he's with Mary now. What the hell's been going on in Mary's life? Damn it, if she weren't pushing me away…_

"Eleanor, you don't understand...he deserves happiness..." Mary pleaded, there was no way around it.

"Mary, you deserve happiness too. Don't be so damn stubborn. I'm sorry. I just...it's so unfair," she said melancholy.

Mary shrugged, "Life usually is, don't worry about it. I'm used to it."

Eleanor glared at the younger woman, "No, life usually isn't unfair. For whatever crazy idea, you feel like you have to pay for your mother and father's mistakes. Open your eyes Mary, open them wide open. He loves _you_!" _Kenny loves Mary?_ That thought made him cringe.

She gasped and turned away from the older woman, "You don't know what you're talking about. He loves Abigail." _What the hell?! Kenny loves Abigail?_

"I was in love with my husband, we had the kind of love that wouldn't be denied. It wasn't always easy, him working in his field. The risks were always there. When they came to my home – our home – to tell me, I didn't even have to hear them say the words. Deep inside here," her palm rested over her heart, "I knew he was gone. I didn't need the words. Marshall and you? You don't need the words, but you refuse to even consider a future together." _Marshall? Me? Are they talking about me? Is Mary…no, it can't be. She can't be in love with me. Can she?_ He leaned back against the wall, feeling slightly faint. _This is NOT happening right now. I'm about to get married!_

"He's happy and in my book, that's all that matters," the resignation in her voice had him standing up straight, she was giving him up.

"You remember when you got engaged? The toast he gave? _Here's to the best-friend I've ever had. Could ever hope to have. The woman for whom no man will ever be good enough. I hope you know that I_ _ **love**_ _you. And I wish you nothing but a lifetime of happiness._ Isn't that what he said? Maybe not verbatim. But I'm sure I could never forget the words or even the way he looked at you," it sounded like Eleanor was giving up.

"How did he look?" she asked gloomily.

"With love and sorrow, love because how could he not? He was…is in love with you. Sorrow because he had lost you, he would rather have you as his best-friend than lose you," she explained.

"Why'd you come Eleanor? You still haven't answered my question," Mary deflected her explanation. Things between her and Marshall were set in stone. It was over. She had always just wanted his happiness, hers would have to lie on having Norah and his friendship – even from afar – in her life.

Eleanor sighed heavily, "You're a lost cause and I hope and pray that one day you don't look back – right to this moment – and regret letting Marshall Mann go."

Mary walked over to the balcony and looked over Albuquerque, "I'm not letting him go. He's still my friend, it's better that way."

"Better for who? You or him? Doesn't he deserve to know that you're in love with him too? Admit it, even if it's to yourself," Eleanor gave it one last shot. She knew what it was to be in love and be with the one that was in love with you.

 _Mary's in love with me._ _How did I miss that?_ He went back to every memory he had of her, anything that would point to Eleanor being right. He closed his eyes when he finally saw her with different eyes. She was in love with him. _Say it Mare, I need to hear it from your lips._

As if she heard his thought, she scowled at her and nodded, "Fine, you're so damn annoying. I'm in love with Marshall Mann. Happy?"

 _Oh Mary, you have perfect timing. But we can fix this, I_ _ **will**_ _fix this._

"No, I'm not happy and neither are you. Are you going to tell him?" she pushed.

"He's engaged," was all she could say, her voice raspy.

Eleanor groaned and walked over to Mary, "Honey, he's not **married**! I wouldn't encourage you or even brought this conversation to you if he was married."

"Why are you here Eleanor?" she asked again.

"I was here visiting some old friends. I spoke to Stan a few weeks back, we still keep in touch," she cleared her throat and continued, "He brought it up. Said he was finally settling down and just in time with his being made a Chief and all. I thought it was with you, made him spill his coffee all over his desk," she laughed softly, "He told me that no, that he had met this…what is she? A detective? Yeah, he said she's a detective. I couldn't believe it, not after working with you guys. I know we didn't get along Mary, but I really thought you were stupid way back when you got engaged with that soccer player?"

"Baseball player," Mary corrected.

"Oh, yeah. Right. Anyways, he told me and to be honest, I wasn't going to come here and say anything. I did see my friends, but they said something that reminded me of my late husband," she said morosely.

"What'd they say?" she asked curiously, trying not to think about Marshall.

"Their daughter is getting married, they said that the daughter's fiancé had come over to ask for her hand in marriage," Eleanor turned to look away, "He said, 'The day I met your daughter, I realized I had found my soul mate.' That…" she cleared her throat, thick from tears, "That's exactly what my late husband told my father. I was his soul mate, just like he was mine. Exactly what you and Marshall are to each other."

Marshall didn't want to hear more, he stepped away from the balcony doors and almost ran to the stairs. Delia watched him go, turning back to Mary and the older woman that had come in earlier, she thought she heard Mary call her Eleanor.

She saw them walking back into the office, moving over to her desk, she kept an eye on them. Looking back at the stairwell, she was curious to know why he had just up and left when he had just arrived not long ago.

"It was good to see you Eleanor, don't make it a habit though," Mary walked Eleanor to the elevator doors and waiting with her.

Eleanor chuckled and nodded, "I can't make any promises, but do listen to that shriveled heart you have in there. I know it still works, you're still breathing."

They smiled at each other before Eleanor stepped into the elevator, "Good-bye Mary."

"Good-bye Eleanor."

The doors slid closed and Mary stepped back, letting a sigh escape her lips. She turned back and stopped when she saw Delia staring at her with a funny look, "What's wrong with you?"

"The strangest thing just happened while you were in the balcony. Marshall came in, I saw him head out to the balcony, but when I came back from the restroom, he ran out of the office," Delia explained.

Mary stared at her in shock. _Oh my God. Did he hear them? Damn it Mary, of course he heard you. He ran out. That's the answer to your question. Let lying dogs sleep._

"Did I say something?" Delia said beside her, making Mary jump in surprise. She hadn't even seen her move over to her side.

"No…no…no. I have to go," she moved to her desk and picked up her unopened bag.

"Where are you going? What do I tell Marshall?" she asked as she saw Mary practically run over to the elevators.

As the doors slid open, Marshall stood in the elevator. He stared at her before stepping back, she hesitated but took a deep breath before joining him.

They rode down in silence. When the doors slid open in the lobby they walked out to their cars together. Mary didn't want to ask if he had heard them talking.

Marshall kept running the conversation in his head, trying to see where things went wrong. How had he missed all the signs?

"Is your place empty?" he asked.

"No, Mark and Jinx are there," she didn't look at him, her head bent down to cover her face with her hair.

"Okay…okay. Hop in," he motioned to his truck.

"Marshall…" she said gruffly.

He shook his head, "We're going somewhere private."

He unlocked the doors and waiting for her to move to the passenger side before he moved around the truck and hopped in.

They drove aimlessly until he reached a well-known hotel they usually used for witnesses. He shook the bell and front desk came out. He didn't ask questions, took a key from the wall and pushed it towards him.

The always well-mannered Marshall didn't even say thank you, holding Mary by the elbow, steering her towards the hotel room.

She walked in and sat in the bed, she didn't even want to look at him.

Marshall paced in front of her, full of energy, he didn't know how to start.

"How long?" he implored, stopping in front of her, hands on waist.

Mary shrugged, really didn't know how to say the words.

"No Mary, this time a simple shrug won't get you out of this conversation. A damn conversation we should've had a long time ago," he ran the fingers of his right hand through his hair.

"How much did you hear?" she prayed he hadn't heard it all.

"Enough"

She chanced a look at him and their eyes met, lingered. She blinked and looked away, "You're happy, right?"

Marshall frowned and shook his head, "No Mary I'm not happy. You withheld information from me, information pertaining to feelings that belonged to me."

"But…before you heard us…me? Where you happy?" Mary asked hopeful.

"No. How can I be happy?" he scowled.

"Be honest, you were happy before you heard what you heard," she tried to avoid the words used on the balcony.

"Say it Mare, what did I hear?" he demanded.

She sighed and stood up, "This isn't as easy as saying the words and then you'll be happy again. Will you be happy if I say the words?"

"Yes, I need to hear them"

"Why? You're still going to marry Abigail, why do you need to hear them?" she said angrily, things wouldn't change, even if she said the words. He would still keep his word and marry the detective.

"Things have changed, words have been said," he explained.

"The invitations have been sent, the hall has been rented, the date set," she said flatly.

He shrugged this time. He walked over to her and stood in front of her, holding her shoulders in his hands.

"Say the words Mare," he whispered down into her face.

"It's too late…"

"It will never be too late, say it"

A tear fell out, she would give him the world, "I'm in love with you Marshall."

His forehead connected with hers, she closed her eyes, a second tear rolling down her face. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face against his collar bone.

He leaned back and pulled her face up to his, his lips brushed hers, "It's never too late."

"Abigail?"

"I'm not in love with her, I have to go talk to her. There's going to be a lot of phone calls to make, but for right now? I just want to hold you in my arms, okay?" he asked expectantly.

"As long as it's just holding, I'm okay with that," she said hoarsely.

He led her to the bed and he pulled her back against his chest, "I love you Mare"

"I love you too Marshall," she whispered.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed. It's not easy to keep the muse alive. Please review.**


End file.
